detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (1ª parte)
Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (1ª parte) es el episodio #309 de Detective Conan. En este capítulo, Conan y el profesor Agasa examinan el diario del informático Suguru Itakura, que hace dos años contactó con Tequila de la Organización de Negro. Sinopsis Prólogo Después de la resolución del asesinato del informático Suguru Itakura, Conan y Ran regresan a casa caminando por las calles de Tokio, ahora nevadas. Mientras avanza cogido de la mano de Ran, Conan sonríe satisfecho por haber conseguido copiar el diario de Itakura en un disquete. Seguramente, piensa el detective, los escritos del ingeniero que contactó con Tequila serán una pista que le permitirán encontrar por fin a la Organización de Negro. thumb|left|Ran confiesa a Conan que a veces le gustaría que él fuera Shinichi.Metido en sus pensamientos, Conan se sorprende al escuchar a Ran preguntándole, con ojos llorosos, si cree que las personas cambian. Al verla así, Conan intenta tranquilizarla asegurándole que Shinichi seguro que debe estar pensando en ella continuamente, pero la chica continúa triste y le confiesa a Conan que a veces desearía que él fuera Shinichi. Casi en seguida, Ran pide a Conan disculpas por decir esa tontería, pero él, con expresión seria, se imagina de nuevo revelándole a Ran su verdadera identidad. Recordando la pista que acaba de conseguir, Conan se dice que no podrá decirle que él es Shinichi Kudo hasta que no encuentre y acabe con los Hombres de Negro. De repente, Conan y Ran oyen el sonido de una cabina de teléfono abriéndose detrás de ambos. El joven detective reconoce inmediatamente al hombre que sale de ella: alto, vestido de negro, abrigado con un gorro y fumando un cigarrillo. Es Shuichi Akai, el enigmático individuo que fue testigo del caso del secuestro del autobús y que Conan volvió a ver durante el rapto de James Black. Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (1ª parte) thumb|left|Akai dice a Ran que le recuerda a una chica que lloraba a sus espaldas.Para sorpresa de Conan, Akai se dirige directamente a Ran, diciéndole que siempre que la ve, está llorando. Ran, enfadada por el comentario, se seca las lágrimas con la mano y le pregunta si acaso eso le molesta. El hombre baja entonces la mirada y le explica que le ha recordado a una chica que se le parece mucho. «''Una chica tonta que pretendía hacer como si no pasara nada, cuando en realidad lloraba en privado.»'' Sin decir nada más, Akai retoma el paso y se aleja de ellos dándoles la espalda. Conan, asombrado de que Ran y Akai se hubieran visto anteriormente, le pregunta a la chica de qué lo conoce. Ella responde que se encontró con ese hombre cuando estuvo en Nueva York con Shinichi, hace un año. Le llamó la atención mientras ella esperaba a Shinichi, que había entrado a un edificio abandonado para investigar. En ese entonces, le ordenó que abandonara la zona cuanto antes, y le preguntó si había visto un hombre con el pelo color platino. Conan, alertado, recuerda a Platino, el asesino en serie con el que se topó en ese entonces, cuando aún tenía el cuerpo de Shinichi. Pero Ran continúa asegurándole de que no deberían tener miedo de ese hombre, porque cuando habló con ella estaba acompañado de otro hombre con un chaleco con las siglas del FBI. Con esa revelación, Conan queda aún más extrañado, y se pregunta qué estará haciendo el FBI en Japón. thumb|Conan recuerda que en una ocasión Ai sintió la presencia de Akai, como si fuera alguien de la Organización de Negro.En ese momento, Ran le ofrece de nuevo la mano para seguir caminando hacia casa, pero Conan no puede dejar de hacerse más preguntas. ¿Seguro que Akai pertenece al FBI? Alguien mató a aquel asesino en serie de Nueva York, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que se había suicidado. Si el FBI hubiera tenido realmente cubierta esa zona, nadie habría podido haberlos engañado de esa forma. Además, Haibara reaccionó ante la presencia de Akai durante el caso del secuestro de James Black, como si fuera alguien de la Organización. Más tarde, mientras Ran prepara la cena en la Agencia de Detectives Mouri, Conan le deja una nota avisándola de que va a irse a jugar a un nuevo videojuego del profesor Agasa y que va a quedarse a dormir en su casa. thumb|left|Conan y el profesor Agasa acceden al disquete con el diario de Suguru Itakura.Al verlo llegar, Hiroshi le cuenta que se alegra de verle, porque tiene un nuevo invento para él y una nueva copia de las Gafas Rastreadoras, pero para su sorpresa Conan le pregunta por Haibara. El profesor le responde que ahora mismo ella está bañándose, así que Conan sonríe y le revela que ha encontrado una nueva pista sobre los Hombres de Negro, pero que no quiere ella se entere de ello, pues probablemente se preocuparía innecesariamente. Acto seguido, ambos encienden el ordenador para examinar el disquete con el diario de Itakura. La primera entrada de hace dos años es la siguiente: 7 de marzo '' Un hombre corpulento con acento de Kansai vino de repente a verme. Parece que quería un software que estaba desarrollando, pero cuando descubrió que mi vista había empeorado y que lo había abandonado, se fue. Estaba vestido con ropa negra. No quiero volver a verle jamás. Conan baja por la página para leer las otras entradas, pero parece que el resto de ellas no vuelve a mencionar a ningún hombre de negro. El profesor Agasa, pasando la vista por el diario, comenta que Itakura parecía ser un tipo raro, ya que dejaba unas separaciones entre párrafos muy desiguales. Con esa mención, a Conan se le ocurre una idea, y decide seleccionar los espacios vacíos que hay entre las entradas. En seguida, aparece un texto que estaba oculto bajo la anotación anterior porque sus letras estaban coloreadas de blanco. Conan le explica al profesor Agasa que ese método se llama “escritura invisible”, y que se utiliza bastante para escribir mensajes ocultos en internet. Probablemente Itakura lo usó para evitar que los Hombres de Negro vieran los escritos más comprometedores. Tras esto, Conan continúa seleccionando los espacios siguientes para continuar leyendo el diario: ''16 de marzo La pluma de mi escritorio se ha movido otros cinco centímetros… Parece que después de todo, alguien ha estado registrando mi despacho. 15 de abril '' Alguien ha entrado en mi casa, pero la policía no se lo ha tomado en serio. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, ya que no hay pruebas de que alguien haya forzado la entrada, ni se han llevado nada. ''11 de junio '' ''He cambiado la cerradura y he instalado cámaras, pero no ha servido para nada. '' ''6 de julio ¿Quién es? ¡Que se descubra! ''19 de noviembre '' Tengo problemas. Si sigo con esto, acabarán por matarme. ''6 de enero '' Para liberarme de este pánico que siento, le he hecho llegar un mensaje al intruso que se coló el despacho, diciéndole que haré lo que me piden. ''8 de enero '' Me han respondido antes de lo esperado. En lugar del mensaje que le había enviado, el intruso me dejó una nota que ponía un “OK” en rojo. También había un misterioso número de teléfono. Seguramente, que las letras rojas estuvieran escritas con sangre significaba que no se lo contara a nadie o si no podía darme por muerto. ''23 de enero '' Aunque lo he estado pensando durante un buen rato, he decidido no avisar a la policía, sino llamarles yo directamente. Para mi sorpresa, una mujer fue la que contestó a la llamada, una boba que se pensaba que era una reina, o yo qué sé. Me dijo que quería comprarme el software que estaba desarrollando por una suma importante, si podía terminarlo antes de un año. Supongo que será del mismo grupo que el hombre corpulento que vino a visitarme. ''13 de febrero '' Cambió el modo de contacto, y ahora lo hacen por email. Estaba cansado de todo esto, así que decidí aceptar su petición, con la condición de que me ingresaran por adelantado el dinero en mi cuenta y dejaran de molestarme de una vez. ''22 de diciembre '' Qué mal. Después de todo, no puedo hacerlo. He decidido dejar de hacer ese software, no sólo porque mi visión ha empeorado, sino por el bien de la Humanidad. '' Después de que Conan lea la última frase, el profesor Agasa se pregunta sorprendido qué habría querido decir con eso. '9 de febrero ''' Se acerca la fecha de entrega. He decidido esconder el software incompleto y el cheque que me dejaron junto al ordenador de mi mansión, y huir al extranjero para que no me maten. El mail con las instrucciones para la hora y el lugar donde debo dejar el software llegará dentro de cinco días a medianoche, intentaré largarme antes de esa fecha. Conan se fija en que están a 14 de febrero y son las 21:00, así que el ordenador de Itakura recibirá ese mail dentro de tres horas. Pero aún queda un último espacio vacío con más texto oculto: ''10 de febrero '' Me pregunto que querrán hacer esos tipos con el software que he creado… No consigo olvidar esas escalofriantes palabras que me dijo la mujer que me contestó al teléfono. Sí, no soportaba ese tono de voz altivo, así que le pregunté directamente ''«¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!». Ella se rio y me contestó en inglés:'' «We can be both of God and the Devil, since we’re trying to rise the dead against the stream of time.» Conan traduce lo que acaba de leer sin poder acabar de creérselo: «Podemos ser tanto Dios como el Diablo, ya que…» thumb|left|Haibara sorprende a Conan y al profesor Agasa al terminar la última frase que estaban leyendo.«…nosotros queremos resucitar a los muertos, yendo contra el tiempo si hace falta». Conan y Agasa dan un respingo y se giran descubriendo que quien ha terminado la frase es Haibara, que ha entrado en la habitación sin que se den cuenta. Ai, con expresión abatida, les pregunta qué están leyendo, ¿una novela fantástica? El profesor intenta sonreír como quién no quiere la cosa y le dice que sí, que es de una serie de novelas occidentales a la que está enganchado. También se apresura para mentirle con que Conan había venido para probar su nuevo invento. thumb|El profesor Agasa enseña a Conan y Ai cómo funciona el Cinturón dispensador de balones.En seguida, el profesor saca un cinturón de una caja y se lo pone a Conan alrededor de la cintura. A ambos, les cuenta que él lo llama el Cinturón-infla-balones-en-cualquier-parte. Basta con ajustarlo adecuadamente y pulsar un botón, para que un balón salga de una abertura y se infle rápidamente. Al ver su funcionamiento, Conan comenta contento que ahora podrá noquear criminales en cualquier sitio, pero el profesor le avisa de que los balones se desinflarán al poco tiempo. Ai, por su parte, opina que el invento le parece una estupidez, y les dice que se va a la cama. Una vez Haibara se ha marchado, Hiroshi le pregunta a Conan qué van a hacer ahora. Él le responde que deben ir inmediatamente a la mansión de Itakura para encontrar el software que dejó allí, y leer el mail que los Hombres de Negro enviarán allí a medianoche, eso les ayudará a conseguir más pistas sobre ellos. thumb|left|Conan y el profesor viajan hacia la casa en la que Suguru Itakura dejó el software inacabado.Más tarde, mientras ambos se dirigen en coche hacia la segunda residencia de Itakura, en Gunma, Conan le explica al profesor que conoce la localización de la mansión porque Kogoro se lo preguntó a la policía en el caso anterior. Además, duda de que los Hombres de Negro tengan vigilada la casa, ya que Itakura les hizo prometer que no le molestarían si querían que él terminara el software. Probablemente, no intentarían engañar a un hombre capaz de notar que alguien había registrado su despacho porque un bolígrafo se había movido unos centímetros. Además, los Hombres de Negro aún no se habrán enterado de la muerte de Itakura, ya que Conan ha estado escuchando la radio y en los informativos sólo hablan de unos ladrones huidos con unas joyas. Pero lo inquietante es la frase que aquella misteriosa mujer le dijo a Itakura. ¿Significaba eso que el veneno que estaba desarrollando Haibara era en realidad para revivir a los muertos? A Conan se le viene a la mente algo que dijo Ai hace un tiempo: «No te precipites, las personas no pueden luchar contra el paso del tiempo. Si alguien intenta atajar algo de camino por la fuerza, recibirá un merecido castigo.» ¿A qué castigo se refería ella…? thumb|Conan y el profesor Agasa asustados después de que aparezca una ventana con cuenta atrás que pide una contraseña.Minutos más tarde, el Volkswagen amarillo de Agasa se detiene frente a la mansión de recreo de Itakura. Pronto, ambos entran en su interior gracias a que Conan encuentra la llave de la puerta escondida bajo las escaleras de entrada. No les cuesta llegar al despacho del ingeniero, en el que hallan su ordenador junto con el disquete que contiene el software inacabado. Tal y como acordó Itakura con la Organización, exactamente a las 00:00, el ordenador recibe un mail. Acto seguido, Conan hace clic para abrirlo, pero inesperadamente, aparece una ventana pidiendo una contraseña junto con una cuenta atrás de diez segundos. Eso toma por sorpresa a Conan y al profesor, pues no sabían nada de que habían dado una clave a Itakura. Irremediablemente, la cuenta atrás llega a cero. Conan y Agasa se ven invadidos por el pánico, porque ahora los Hombres de Negro sabrán que alguien ajeno ha intentado abrir el mail, y para colmo de males también verán que ha sido desde la segunda residencia de Itakura, así que probablemente estén viniendo hacia allí en breve. Como si les hubieran leído el pensamiento, el teléfono del despacho empieza a sonar. Como Conan y el profesor están paralizados, el contestador salta al rato: «Lo sentimos, ahora mismo no podemos coger el teléfono. Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal, gracias.» Inmediatamente después, suena una voz brusca ya conocida por Conan: la de Vodka. «Eh, ¿qué pasa? Estás ahí, ¿verdad?» thumb|left|Conan y el profesor Agasa escuchan a Vodka hablando por el contestador del teléfono.Conan sospecha que a lo mejor los Hombres de Negro sí habían engañado a Itakura y habían empezado a vigilar la mansión sin que él lo supiese, porque seguramente sospechaban del hecho de que el ingeniero fuera a recibir el mail en un lugar tan poco seguro. En ese caso, él y el profesor Agasa están atrapados, porque habrán visto su coche aparcado en el exterior. La voz de Vodka continúa escuchándose por el contestador: «¡Oye, contéstame! Sé perfectamente que estás en la mansión. Date prisa y contéstame de una vez. Itakura, ¡maldito seas! Oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es que no puedes oírme? ¡OYE!» Curiosidades *En este episodio, Conan recibe otra pista sobre el objetivo de la Organización de Negro: que están intentando "resucitar a los muertos", aunque no queda claro cuál es el verdadero sentido de estas palabras. Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció el episodio? Excelente Bueno Regular Malo Malísimo Véase también Categoría:Episodios